RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Woundwort］
The RX-123 Gundam Woundwort is the last TR series produced by The Titan Test Team. Unlike the other TR series, which are based on existing mobile suits, TR-6 is a completely brand new design, incorporating test datas from TR-1 to 5 and their revisions. It was designed so that it can be used in all environments, capable filling in all kinds of roles, be it area dominence or remote attacks. Unlike other mobile suits, Woundwort is much less of a mobile suit, which is seen from the design of its legs; at best, the legs can be described as landing gear, which is "reverse" facing from the general placement of a Mobile Suit's feet. However, by using a reverse feet, it has the benefit of able to fold much more compactly then the traditional forward facing feet, in that it can be hidden completely in its lower legs. This in turn allow the legs to be folded completely onto its thigh-engine block. Another striking component of woundwort is its special booster pod, which can mount two shield booster. It comes in two version: one of them was equipped with a coolant gas emitter for use during atmospheric entry, as well as mount a Hazel booster pod. The other version, based upon the one used by Hazel, can be mounted with a mega particle cannon. In this attack based configuration, it was typically mounted with two combo weapon-shields, bringing the total number of combo weapon-shields to three. The Woundwort's main armament is special combo weapon-shield. Like Woundwort, it was the combination of all datas from the past TR projects; based on a booster shield, it was mounted with an I-field generator for increase defenses. For attacks, it was mounted with a special wire-guided unit, containing a blade smartgun (combining blade rifle and beam smartgun, which allow for adjustment of attack power) and a giant claw, formed by 4 sub arms mounted in a cross configuration and beam emitter at its center. To increase its versatility, the Woundwort also mounts a subarm on it crotch, as well as standard beam sabers. While it can transform into a mobile armor mode, its special ability is its numerous hardpoints, which can mount not only numerous mobile unit weaponries, but also additional mobile suit parts. In one scenario, with its arms and legs folded to their most compact state, the Gaplant arms are attached to the shoulder hardpoints, while the Advanced Hazel's lower legs are attached to the thighs formed by the compacted Woundwort legs, creating a 20 meters tall mobile suit. Even by itself, it can also mount Psycho Gundam's gigantic arms. Another configuration is the use of Asshimar's part; in this format, the Woundwort have three modes: MA mode, MS-Flight mode (similar to GEYWALK), and MS mode. Trivia *For reason unknown, the white color version mounted with atmospheric entry booster pod is labeled as RX-123, while the titan blue version mounted with attack-based booster pod is labeled as RX-124. *One of its design sheet indicate that it should be able to mount the Gaplant's arms, two shield booster, and Hazel lower legs, suggesting a HGUC Woundwort model is in the works. Category:Universal Century mobile suits